Co-Op Campaign
, 20 XP - 8 , 80 XP/ each session completed.|image1 = |caption1 = The Co-Op Campaign icon.}} Co-Op Campaign 'is a mode added in the 13.0.0 update. It features the events of Campaign through the perspective of a Tier One special forces team; Task Force: PIXEL; as they fight against foreign and often supernatural threats against Pixelarican interests and its allies. Description Unlike Campaign, Co-Op Campaign can be done with 3 other players. A player can quickly join an in session-match, a lobby or make their own lobby. Once in a lobby, the host can choose the campaign level/Operation, invite their friends, and alter the match settings (e.g. difficulty). All players in the match can alter their class specifications, their loadouts, view the briefing of the mission, and signal the host that they are ready. Gameplay Co-Op Campaign features players completing a set of objectives in each mission. Each varies each level, like the campaign's map, some are open level, while some are linear. The most common objectives are clearing out an area of hostiles, searching and destroying an objective, rescuing and protecting an important target, acquiring an objective, and escaping alive. While on a mission, players are recommended to stick together to complete their objectives, as enemies tend to pick off lone soldiers. Players can interact with the environment, such as replenishing health or ammo, opening doors, manning turrets, reviving allies, as well as many other actions which can aid the players. Some of these actions are opening up new pathways or closing off the enemy spawn points. While some actions are for entertainment or for comedic purposes such as trying to operate a vending machine or turning off the heating system. Pickups The usual pickups are replaced by usable items, such as Kevlar Patches, Health Kits, Ammo Boxes, Weapon Lockers, all of which can be found around the level. Loadout Before starting a mission, everyone in the match is given a briefing of the mission, and can change their loadouts. Each mission has a recommended loadout for each player, long range maps will seek more Assault, Support, and Sniper classes, while short range maps will seek more Recon and Engineer classes. Downed State When a player runs out of health,he/she will be downed, depending on the cause of damage and where on the body. When downed, the player will be on the floor, where he/she uses his/her Backup weapon.Another player will have to revive that certain player. If the downed player dies, then he/she will be out for the match for a certain period of time, ranging from 15 seconds to 1 minute depending on the difficulty. Sometimes Downed States cannot be triggered such as: * Being shot in the head * Falling down a significant height * Large explosions * Fire * Instant kill points such as out of bounds or a certain area within a map (e.g. the ocean in Crash Course). Operations So far, there are 5 playable operations (two unreleased) (as chapters) in the gamemode, each with a different storyline/premise. Operation: Backstab Summary As a part of the War on Terror, Task Force: PIXEL were assigned to monitor and intervene with a domestic cell of the Pixel Gunners. Later, they received a tip off of a large shipment of weapons coming in the San Blocksisco Harbour at 11:15 pm, and information of one of the shotcallers in mansion located. Levels * Harbor Assault - Intercept the shipment of weapons from the harbor. * Takedown - Capture the Pixel Gunner shotcaller in his citadel. Unlocked Upon reaching Level 12 and starting the campaign. Operation: Dark Moon Summary The spread of the infection has caused the Pixelarican Armed Forces to quarantine San Blocksisco immediately, making a no-go zone that spread almost through the peninsula. Several Task Force: PIXEL teams were dispatched to aid the army's support of the mass evacuation of the city, and the containment of the infection and monsters as the government has declared a state emergency. Levels * Exodus - Aid in the mass evacuation of civilians and defend the checkpoint. * Dead Game - Clearout the Blockous Stadium from monsters and make a FOB. * Blood Lust - Rescue Pixel 4-2 from the hospital and extract the infected blood samples. * Crash Course - Escape the overrun Alcatraz Island. * The Cleanup - Clearout the remain monsters. Unlocked After completing Operation Backstab. Operation: Chimera '''Summary ' All task force fireteams are to be sent behind the frontlines of the city to ease the assaulting force of the neon enemies. Where the Pixelarican Army and the California National Guard is currently held up in the Hollywood Hills due to the neon hordes pushing them back; The Coded. 'Levels ' * Home Invasion - Assault the Pixel Gunner's cell base. * Party Crashers - Survive the invasion of Firebase Mako. * Homefront - Prevent Los Blockous from falling. * Tip of the Spear - Aid the National Guard's assault on the Coded's positions. * A Rock and a Hard Place - Fight through the hills to rescue the VIP; Gordon. * Chain of Command - Assault through the NSA building and upload the program. Unlocked After completing Operation Dark moon. Operation Tempest '''Summary During the invasion, the task force has been reassigned after defeating the initial wave of the invasion force. The attack on Area 52 has confirmed that Centurion Armament is involved in a chain of recent sabotages on government institutions. The team is tasked to investigate further into this and bring the company to justice. Levels * Night Hunting - Investigate a distress call from the Area 52 Labs. * Into the Darkness - Track down the attack force from Area 52. * The Hunted - Capture Adam Elderstone. * Escalation - Infiltrate Centurion Armament's lab and retrieve the data about the The Praetorian Virus. * Summit of All Fears - Rescue the summit's hostages and eliminate the Pixel Gunners' presence. * First Strike - Join SEAL Team Six and infiltrate the Arctic Lab to destroy The Pretorian. * The Hornet's Nest - Assault Centurion Armament's Headquarters and takedown Erebus Haxon. Unlocked After completing Operation Chimera. Operation Catalyst Summary ' Centurion Armament is now on the run away from Pixelarica, while Pixelarica manages to push The Coded out of the country for good. However, the Coded forces turned their attention to Pixelarican allies such as the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Japan, and South Korea, while the Asian allies are victorious, Europe is experiencing difficulties fighting back. European civilians begin to break down over the fears of The Coded and the inefficiency of the European Union. Among the battlefield in emergency summits, a small but vocal minority of right wing politicians addressed the issue head-on, gaining exponential support from the people and the governments alike. The once liberal European Union suddenly mobilized towards military controlled states as major European countries are subjected to martial law and a military-led government under the new leadership of the New European Order. Much speculation surrounds the now growing group, as members of the old European Union begin to disappear or join the new order. As part of Article 5 in the NATO agreement, a joint task force of European special forces groups, such as the British SAS, the German KSK, and Task Force: PIXEL forms to combat the Coded from European land. Meanwhile, a black operations group attempts to investigate the possible ringleaders behind the sudden rise of militarization and nationalism. '''Levels ' * United Arms - Suppress the Coded amphibious invasion from the shores of France. * Hunter Killer - Infiltrate the Coded warship and install Gordon's Virus. * The Fallen - Investigate the downed cargo plane in Chechen territory. * Whiteout - Escape Chechen territory under the cover of the blizzard. * Summa Potestas - Spy on the New European Order primary and gain information of their next moves. * Gridlocked - Capture Erebus Haxon and Aleksi Romanov. * Uprising - Rescue the trapped British politicians. * X-Hour - Battle through NEO defenses and and stop the launch. * Boiling Point - Make your way through war-torn Belgrade and capture Drazan Bakal. * Hangman's Noose - Assault the NEO hideout and capture or kill Drazan Bakal. '''Unlocked TBA Unreleased Operations These are operations in which are currently under review, not yet created, or not yet developed Operation: Paper Trail Operation: Grim Light Operation: Celestial Doomsday A group of highly dangerous outsiders will stop at nothing to take control of the universe and the cosmos. They also stole a tissue sample of an experimental xenoparasite from a secret military lab on the Pixelavin Islands. Pixelarica struggles to piece together who they are and why they are doing this. The group has fiendishly kidnapped 5 important people helping Task Force: PIXEL. Levels Unlocked Difficulty Currently, there are 5 difficulties in the game: Easy, Normal, Hard, Veteran, and Extreme. All difficulties have different attributes and mechanics, all which can either control the amount of enemies the players face, the damage tables, health, etc. Easy Easy is the easiest difficulty available. In this difficulty, enemies and bosses have their default health and damage multipliers set to 0.75x. AI are noticeably more foolish, mostly losing sight of their enemies, blind firing behind cover, and firing out in the open. Players receive no bonuses for completing a match on Easy difficulty. Normal 'Normal '''is the 2nd easiest and the default difficulty. In this difficulty, enemies and bosses have their default health and damage multipliers set to 1x. AI are less foolish than on Easy, however untrained or low levelled enemies such as the Pixel Gunners will retain their same behavior on Easy. Players will receive a 1.25x bonus for completing a match on Normal difficulty. Hard '''Hard '''is the 3rd hardest difficulty. In this difficulty, enemies and bosses have their default health and damage multipliers set to 2.0x. AI are more smart and can use tactics such as flanking and suppression to kill the players. Slightly more enemies will spawn than on Normal. Players will receive a 1.5x bonus for completing a match on Hard difficulty. And are able to receive chapter rewards such as the Hardliner. Veteran '''Veteran '''is the 2nd hardest difficulty. In this difficulty, enemies and bosses have their default health and damage multipliers set to 2.75x. AI are even more smart, and will occasionally stick to cover, while also attempting to aggressively rush towards players. More enemies will spawn than on Normal and Hard. Players will receive a 2x bonus for completing a match on Veteran difficulty. And will receive a 100 reward for Completing chapters 1-3 on Veteran. Extreme '''Extreme '''is the hardest base difficulty. In this difficulty, enemies and bosses have their default health and damage multipliers set to 4x. AI are extremely relentless and tactical, always planning ahead of the players to eliminate the entire team. There are significantly more enemies on this difficulty than on the others. Players will receive a 3x bonus for completing a match on Extreme. And will receive the VX-24 Alpha and 120 . Operator '''Opreator'is currently the hardest difficulty introduced in the 17.3.0 update. Changes from Extreme remain the same, in addition to several changes. The HUD and visual aids has been restricted and is now limited. In addition, there are no checkpoints or revives, meaning that ifa player was killed in a mission, they must spectate and wait until the mission is over. Players will receive a 4x bonus for completing a match on Extreme. And will receive the Operator and 200 for completing 7 different missions. Trivia * The campaign in the same universe and is parallel to the timeline of regular Campaign mode. * In the 17.3.0 update, various mechanics and features were altered. Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Collaborated conceptions